Corazón
by Amphy and Alex
Summary: Porque simplemente el único camino al amor es el corazón.


**Disclamer: **No me pertenece ningún personaje mencionado.

**N/A: **Hace exactamente un año me volví un escritor así que, que mejor manera de celebrarlo haciendo Drabbles de todas las parejas de las que he escrito a lo largo del año.

…

**Corazón **

**I**

**FrenchShipping**

**[Fantina/Juan]**

Sonrió por quinta vez mientras se acomodaba el vestido ya que no sabía si estaba bien con respecto al escote.

Ella era feliz con su vida es decir era perfecta, una ídolo y con un galante novio que más podía pedirle a la vida con la cual estaba muy agradecida desde que se recuperó del accidente que había tenido hace unos años. Pero ya todo se había solucionado y ahora llevaba una vida normal o lo que cabía en lo normal.

Volvió a verse en aquel espejo y sonrió como no estar contenta si era un día muy importante en su vida…

Su boda. No podía dejar de sonreír como una colegiala aunque a decir verdad ni cuando era colegiala sonreía tanto como ahora pero no podía evitarlo estaba feliz y como no enamorada de su prometido, aunque mencionarlo era una obviedad. Termino de acomodarse el vestido.

— Oh lalá. — Se veía de maravilla aunque lo admitiera ella.

Salió de la habitación no sin antes darse una última mirada en el espejo y saber que estaba lista, ella, Fantina, se entregaría a la persona con la que había soñado y quien fue su mejor amigo por un largo tiempo.

Sonrió lentamente mientras pensaba que las personas pueden llegar a amar de una manera tan especial, profunda pero sobretodo única como ella que se enamoró del idiota de su escuela, Juan.

**II**

**IsshuShipping**

**[N/Touya]**

Touya estaba algo deprimido y creía que el clima tenía mucho que ver, solo el asomarse a su ventana le daba una nostalgia y tristeza porque en una lluvia como esta había conocido a aquel chico de cabellos verdes. Soltó un inaudible suspiro ¿Por qué a él le pasaban estas cosas? Es decir no era un chico normal y eso lo sabía, no le gustaban las chicas pero estar casi obsesionado con un chico que solo había visto una vez rayaba el límite de lo anormal pero simplemente acordarse de aquel sujeto…

Ugh debía dejar de pensar en ese chico, solo lo vio una vez, joder era tanto pedir que se olvidara de él enseguida, aunque luego la idea se iba porque enseguida recordaba lo que le gusto de ese chico…

Era alto, guapo, ni hablar de sus hermosos ojos y ese cabello quería recorrerlo y luego cayo que era un amor imposible es decir solo lo vio una vez y ya fantaseaba con él a mas no poder, definitivamente tenía un problema y ese problema tenía un nombre que él deseaba saber…

Porque si algo era seguro era que sabría el nombre de ese chico un día de estos y solo con esa última idea pudo caer en los brazos de Morfeo mientras soñaba con ese chico.

**III**

**BattleManiacShipping**

**[Maylene/Pearl]**

Otra pelea, ganar o perder, entre ellos dos nunca se sabría el resultado, nadie nunca lo había podido descifrar porque siempre sus Pokémons caían al mismo tiempo.

Maylene de nuevo soltó un gruñido de frustración absoluta no sabía cómo le hacía Pearl para esquivar casi todos los ataques de su Lucario pero como se decía por ahí se necesitaban dos para bailar un tango así que ella no se rendía tan fácilmente.

Izquierda, derecha, atrás y por enfrente a veces sus peleas parecían bailes bien sincronizados, ambos amaban pelear y sentir la adrenalina aunque ellos dos sabían que ninguno ganaría a menos que se diera por vencido alguno de los dos.

El Pokémon de Pearl cayó derrotado al mismo tiempo que su Lucario, los regresaron y ambos se lanzaron una mirada desafiante. No duro mucho tiempo antes de que una sonrisa se formara en los labios de Pearl y luego en los de Maylene porque esos dos sabían algo.

Más que unas simples peleas ellos dos adoraban entrenar juntos porque con cada nueva estrategia se llegaban a conocer más.

**IV**

**CommonerShipping**

**[Diamond/Platinum]**

El suave sonido del piano era acompañado por un violín los dos músicos no podían evitar distraerse de vez en cuando para ver a los dos bailarines quienes en su acto tenían una perfecta sincronía.

Diamond como siempre seguía lo que su Lady le hacía enseñado desde el principio, desde que él fue el seleccionado para acompañarla su vida había dado un gran cambio el simplemente era hijo del chef de la lujosa mansión Bearlitz y nunca se esperó terminar como la pareja de baile de la misma Lady.

Recordó como termino viendo el ensayo que esta llevo a cabo en el salón principal con un viejo gramófono y como esta se iba a caer por una mesa y a su vez como él le ayudo e incluso se culpó cuando encontraron las piezas de aquel jarrón roto, ella lo defendió ante sus padres y el sintió una gran admiración por aquella princesa…

Volvió a concentrarse en la pieza musical antes de que se distrajera aún más —suficiente era la belleza de su Lady— siguió el compás como siempre y cuando la canción termino no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar la cercanía que tenía en estos momentos con la chica.

— Dia. — Llamo Platinum como pidiendo su atención. — Ya puedes soltarme.

Diamond sonrojo y la soltó de inmediato, Platinum soltó una risilla que a Diamond como siempre le pareció adorable. Platinum como siempre aprovecho esta guardia baja para darle un beso en la mejilla ya que el chico no quería que ella le demostrara su amor ya que decía que era impropio hacerlo, pero ella siempre le respondió con una palabra que lo tranquilizaba. — Te quiero, Dia.

**V**

**BuckleShipping**

**[Palmer/Torton]**

Palmer amaba a su hijo pero si algo odiaba era cuando este se enfermaba ya que el debía velar por el sueño del menor —no era que le molestara— pero a veces no sabía cómo hacerle para cuidar a su hijo el solo pero agradecía que tenía la ayuda de Argente y la de Torton como la ayuda que necesitaba en estos momentos, no había dormido en dos días y moría del sueño pero alguien debía vigilar a su hijo y luego de ser sacado a patadas de casi todas las facultades —excepto del castillo allí le dieron primero una bofetada por interrumpir el sueño de Caytlin— decidió que iría a la fábrica, Torton no dormía o eso creía el así que él lo podría ayudar en estos momentos.

Al entrar al taller personal encontró todo desordenado, por precaución apretujo un poco más a su hijo contra su pecho.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunto con voz monótona el chico y su respuesta lego al ver a la única persona o mejor dicho niño que llegaba a sacarle una sonrisa.

— Lo cuidarías en lo que duermo un poco. — Y como siempre Torton tomo al niño en brazo ya que como no enamorarse de tal hermosura aunque debía admitir que era más molesto que el padre cuando estaba despierto.

Palmer se acostó en el sillón que había en ese desgarbado taller no le importaba que estuviera duro, moría del sueño. Torton también tenía sueño pero tenía que cumplir con su obligación…

Cuido al niño cerca de treinta horas —lo había revisado en su dispositivo— seguidas sin ningún descanso y tenía que admitir que Palmer soportaba mucho al pequeño ya que él estaba agotado ni sus mejores proyectos llevaban tanto tiempo, pero ahora lo había dejado con Argenta en lo que él iba a descansar un poco.

Se acostó en su cama apenas llego sin fijarse quien se había mudado a ella desde hace algún tiempo, no le importo porque básicamente estaba casado a ese idiota desde hace tiempo.

**VI**

**PreciousMetalShipping**

**[Silver/Gold]**

La adrenalina recorría el cuerpo de los dos, ninguno podía creer que ambos recorrían esta situación tan surrealista para ambos y que ninguno daba crédito y ni pensar que todo había empezado por el idiota de ojos ámbar, le dijo que era una _Marica _por nunca haber besado a alguien. ¿Ahora quién era la mariquita? Él no estaba disfrutando el beso era otro quien demandaba más.

Silver termino sonriendo ladinamente, le demostró esta vez quien era el ganador mientras sentía como Gold lo tomaba del cuello para profundizar el beso.

No lo disfrutaba…

Al menos no el beso…

Noto como poco a poco Gold se le restregaba demandan más y él estaba dispuesto a darle más solo para demostrarle quien se estaba comportando como una sumisa, sonrió para sus adentros porque le había ganado en algo a Gold por primera vez.

**VII**

**JuxtapozShipping**

**[Burgh/Elesa]**

Elesa se estaba aburriendo, posar tanto tiempo le aburría aunque fuera para su muy extravagante novio, vio de nuevo como este usaba sus pinceles para crear otra obra de arte. Le había dicho que ella era bella, su musa y la perfección aunque ella sabía que era normal o bueno lo que cabe en la vida de una modelo amaba los cumplidos de su amado.

— Listo. — Con una seña Burgh le pidió que se acercara a ver la creación y ella accedió para ver porque tardo tanto.

No supo si reír o llorar al ver la pintura, solo veía líneas amarillas, negras, azules y unas blancas no entendía sinceramente y estaba a punto de gritarle a Burgh ya que eso lo pudo hacer sin que ella estuviera sentada dos horas en una incómoda silla, pudo ver que Burgh contemplaba la obra.

La volvió a ver solo que más detenidamente, Burgh era extravagante pero a veces ni ella lo entendía como la vez que uso un traje con patrones florales —parecía un Musharna gigante— del cual no quería hablar. Esta vez noto algo escondido en las líneas y pudo notar que era un corazón el que estaba escondido en tantas líneas.

— ¿Ya lo notaste verdad? — Pregunto con una sonrisa triunfal a lo que ella asintió. Porque esta obra aun siendo abstracta para los ojos de muchos para ellos dos significaría algo muy especial. Su amor.

**VIII**

**IronShipping**

**[Byron/Riley]**

Riley sonrió de nuevo al ver como su amado lo abrazaba con toda su fuerza, como siempre fue recibido con un beso lleno de amor, no pudo ocultar el sonrojo que se le formo pero debía admitir que aun luego de varios años él estaba enamorado de su hombre.

Byron le quito su _fedorra _para desordenarle su cabello, siempre era lo mismo pero a él no le importaba ya que era como su ritual de "Bienvenido de vuelta cariño te extrañe todo este tiempo que fuiste a entrenar" por idiota que sonara él lo había nombrado por lo mismo.

— Júrame que no te volverás a ir. — Riley sonrió a la estúpida petición pero el aura de su amado como siempre era sincera y como siempre pensó que lo mejor era buscar a un guardián para esa isla —o irse a vivir a esa casa los dos— ya que él no confiaría en cualquiera.

— Lo pensare. — Soltó cuando fue liberado del abrazo y procedió a ducharse como siempre.

Byron se sonrojo ya que esas palabras tan llenas de picardía —al menos para el— eran una suave invitación para convencerlo.

**IX**

**CandleStickShipping**

**[Steven/Flannery]**

Steven volvió a ver aquellos hermosos orbes de especial color para él, le recordaban tanto a su hermosa esposa, Flannery.

Sonrió y termino con la excavación con gran satisfacción ya que había encontrado esas dos gemas que eran demasiado hermosas y puras como ella. No podía evitar pensar en ella las veinticuatro horas; salió disparado a Lavacalda donde había comprado una hermosa casa para que ambos vivieran ahí y ya que se había retirado como campeón no debía preocuparse más que de sus rocas —como su esposa lo llamaba insana obsesión por las rocas— al llegar noto que su chica no había llegado del gimnasio así que espero en la sala y no pudo evitar el sentirse somnoliento quedando dormido en el sillón mientras esperaba.

Flannery llego luego de media hora y sintió un poco de culpabilidad al ver a Steven en el sofá por obviedad debía estar agotado, decidió quedarse con el no sin antes traer una manta para acostarse como pudo a su par y luego taparse con la misma, abrazo a su esposo mientras colocaba su rostro en el pecho de este y quedaba dormida.

**X**

**EnergyShipping**

**[Roark/Volkner]**

A Volkner no le incomodaba el hecho de que su novio llegara con esas fachas o que llegara lleno de carbón a decir verdad era parte de su encanto pero verlo de la manera en la que estaba en estos momentos, vestido de gala, se le hacia lo más bello del universo, nunca lo había invitado a comer a fuera porque casi no tenían tiempo pero esta vez ambos tuvieron el día libre y a decir verdad Volkner le agradecía a quien estaba allá arriba ya que esto era todo un regalo.

— Hola. — Roark le saludo con un suave y tímido beso de los cual Volkner se burlaba pero esta vez no pudo era imposible ya que no quería arruinar nada de lo que tenía preparado.

No saludo ya que el mesero llego justo al sentarse en las sillas, la cena transcurría prácticamente en un silencio que ambos amaban ya que no era necesario las palabras estas sobraban cuando estaban juntos, roces de manos, miradas cómplices, eso era lo que los hacia felices y que se enamoraran más el uno del otro.

El mesero sirvió el postre el cual Volkner no tomo y se lo paso a Roark el quien no negó ningún pedazo de esa deliciosa tarta de melocotón y con cada mordida Volkner esperaba que saliera lo que él deseaba…

Roark se detuvo al sentir algo duro en el bocado que había en su boca, al sacarlo pudo ver un anillo, volteo a ver a Volkner el cual ya estaba de rodillas a su par.

Sin ninguna palabra Roark asintió vigorosamente al borde de las lágrimas, ninguna palabra seria la suficiente para describir el amor que ambos sentían el uno por el otro.

**XI**

**FranticShipping**

**[Ruby/Sapphire]**

Y por quinta vez ambos terminaron siendo molestados en la conferencia —más bien fiesta— que se realizaba todos los años para discutir los temas de interés —más bien cotillear— entre los Holders, y de nuevo por la misma razón…

Que parte de: "no somos pareja" nadie captaba…

Ambos iban caminando lo más distante que se pudiera el uno del otro no querían volverse a ver en su vida gracias a uno terminaban siempre siendo "Los Tortolos" cosa que ellos odiaban en definitiva.

Aunque secretamente ambos añoraban eso pero ya sea el orgullo o el prejuicio no dejaban que se enfocaran bien en lo que deseaban…

Se dieron una mirada que prácticamente decía "Idiota" y siguieron su camino tal vez un día de estos se atreverían los dos a confesar lo que sentían. El primero dejar de fingir y decir lo que sentía y la segunda dejar de ser tan testaruda por una ver y decirle al chico que ella estaba perdidamente loca por él.

Siguieron el camino sin parar.

Lo recorrieron hasta llegar al hogar donde al final se dirigieron una ultima mirada solo que esta iba con un poco de tristeza, quien no lo estaría al no saber en definitiva si algún día se amarían sin reservas.

**XII**

**GracefulShipping**

**[Winona/Wallace]**

Ellos dos ya habían planeado todo para mudarse ya que desde que Wallace había tomado el título de campeón debía estar allí al menos un tiempo considerable. Winona sonrió mientras cargaba la última caja, ella podía volver al gimnasio en un santiamén con su Altaria pero su hogar ya no sería aquí por más que le doliera.

Amaba a su egocéntrico esposo quien debía admitir que se veía muy bien con esa ropa, aunque Steven lo molestara con eso de que no llevaba ropa interior —cosa que ella tenía por muy claro que no era cierto— sonrió con nostalgia mientras se retiraba con lentitud de su antiguo hogar más ella sabía que hogar no era donde creciste sino que es el lugar donde está tu corazón. Y ella sabía dónde estaba el suyo al lado de su guapo, elegante y amoroso marido.

**XIII**

**RockSmashShipping**

**[Brawly/Roxanne]**

Roxanne estaba molesta con el idiota de su absolutamente no-novio ya que esta había manchado su ejemplar de "Fósiles en Hoenn" el cual le había costado una fortuna y arreglaría cuentas rompiéndoles su amada tabla de surf en su cabeza.

Entro al gimnasio de la masa de músculos para tener unas cuantas palabras con él y más de alguna pelea como era de esperarse. Y le impresiono ver que el joven estaba sentado en la banca pero en vez de hacer pesas se encontraba leyendo un libro.

Quiso reír sonoramente es decir, Brawly en su vida había leído un libro es decir ella lo conocía desde toda la vida y jamás lo había visto con un libro en la mano. Soltó una carcajada de la pura impresión o de mofa.

Brawly al verla se sonrojo e intento ocultar el libro. Ella se le acerco y sin reparos estaba frente a él.

— Déjame ver. — Sin más le quito el libro que ocultaba el chico tras su espalda para leer el título "Como conquistar a una chica con diez simples pasos" Roxanne quiso reír de lo patético que se veía esto hasta que capto algo…

Brawly la estaba viendo de una manera muy…diferente por no decir menos ya que la miraba bobamente y con una sonrisa, sería posible que ella no notara que Brawly sentía algo por ella. Le dejo el libro y salió del gimnasio lo más rápido que pudo ya que no quería revivir ese sentimiento de la secundaria que alguna vez sintió por aquella bola de músculos sin sesos, pero atractiva…

**XIV**

**AgencyShipping**

**[Black/White]**

Black cumplía su labor como su presidenta le pedía, hoy por ejemplo le había tocado repartir panfletos por toda Ciudad Castelia para promocionar el talento Pokémon y así lograr conseguir que más personas se animaran a perseguir su sueño de ser actores junto a sus Pokémon. Sonrió abiertamente al ver a White quien estaba sentada recibiendo desde ya a varias personas que querían seguir este sueño.

El vio como ella trabajaba duro y como no le decidió llevar una jarra de limonada ya que debía estar cansada luego de tanto trabajo. Se la dejo en la mesa y esta al notar tan dulce gesto le dio una sonrisa cargada de dulzura.

Al terminar la jornada White vio a Black recogiendo el lugar ya que había quedado algo sucio, ella se sintió un poco mal por no haberlo ayudado desde que termino así que ayudo con las sillas para arreglar y no pudo evitar sentir que ambos trabajaban de una manera tan armoniosa…

Era como si se conocieran desde siempre, una conexión que solo ellos dos compartían.

**XV**

**IshiShipping**

**[Steven/Ruby]**

Steven estaba tan entrenado haciéndole mimos al cabello de Ruby que ignoro por completo las múltiples llamadas que tenia de parte de todos, tomarse unos días de descanso solo para ellos dos no era ningún delito federal así que apago el aparato y siguió con las suaves caricias al cabello de su pequeño. Amaba esos momentos en los cual el chico se dormía cuando estaba con el sin preocupaciones o interrupciones de ningún tipo.

Ambos se amaban y eran la prueba de que el amor no conocía edad —a decir verdad no eran tantos años— ya que ambos habían caído enamorados el uno al otro y era algo que ambos había cultivado como una pequeña flor que creció hasta estar como lo era ahora, vivían juntos, no le importaba lo que pensaron los demás porque incluso con malas miradas y todos ellos sabían que las personas solo estaban celosas de no tener la misma situación, un amor real.

Siguió con las caricias hasta que escucho como la respiración tomaba más grosor y pudo deducir que se despertaría dentro de poco así que le acomodo el gorro ya que no quería una rabieta de que había visto su cicatriz, pero aunque el chico se lo negara él era perfecto en todo sentido.

**XVI**

**OriginalShipping**

**[Red/Green]**

Porque aunque ambos siempre hayan sido rivales no quitaba el hecho que ambos se amaran de una manera muy tierna o al menos eso decía Blue.

Como cada mañana Green iba a visitar a Red a su casa quien lo recibía con una sonrisa y un beso y queda de más decir que por algo se atrasaba el afamado entrenador Oak.

Red amaba al idiota de Green como Green amaba a su imbécil.

Todo era perfecto ya que ambos se complementaban de una manera especial tanto en personalidad como en la vida aunque para los dos esos siempre sería una competencia, todo era una competencia, pero aun así no importaban los resultados ya que ambos ganaban de una u otra manera.

Claro ejemplo la pelea que estaban llevando.

Iban parejos pero el Ninetales de Green atino de lleno con la llamarada a Saur quien cayó debilitado.

— Al parecer esta vez tu iras abajo Red. — Con una sonrisa ladina le dijo lo último.

**XVII**

**GrantedShipping**

**[Lance/Yellow]**

Lance dejo una flor como siempre en la puerta de la guardiana del bosque esperando que la viera como todas las anteriores y respirara su perfume.

Suspiro cuando vio que la acción que él había predicho se cumplió, estaba perdidamente enamorado por esa chica y como no si ella era un ángel, por estúpido que pareciera él se enamoró al verla pelear con su corazón ella era toda una guerrera y él había caído dominado ante esa guerrera.

No quería ser como una hoja de papel todos los días al darle una flor que simbolizaba varias cosas, hoy por ejemplo le dejo una nota que ya había levantado y la sonrisa junto con el sonrojo que le provoco le hizo sentir bien ya que sabía que un día de estos si seguía siendo persistente ella caería a sus pies…no eso no se oía bien para su princesa debía buscar una mejor frase en lo que eso pasaba.

**XVIII**

**MangaQuestShipping**

**[Gold/Crys]**

Ambos querían mantener su relación en secreto no por miedo o esas cosas patéticas sino por discreción ya que Crys no quería que Gold interfiriera en su trabajo ya que ella era muy centrada y no quería que el profesor se preocupara o algo, aunque si ese idiota osaba a interferir con su trabajo lo patearía tan fuerte que lo enviaría a Unova.

Y como si de la reina se hablara el chico entro al laboratorio botando unos papeles que estaban en la mesa, suspiro ya que supo que debería arreglar esos papeles después pero por el momento atendería a su novio.

— Crys, preciosa. — Saludo Gold mientras unos tibios labios se posaban en los del chico, esto lo sorprendió ya que Crys era renuente a besarlo.

— Gold mi querido podrías limpiar el desastre que ocasionaste. — Pidió mientras movía las pestañas en un intento de parecer seductor cosa que aunque no haya funcionado Gold empezó a ordenar los papeles.

**XIX**

**OldRivalShipping**

**[Green/Blue]**

Green suspiro por enésima vez al ver como Blue le daba otra bolsa de compras sinceramente no supo porque la había acompañado esta vez al centro comercial, aunque debía de admitir que esto era lo más cercano que tenían a una cita ya que ambos estaban casi siempre ocupados con el estudio y el trabajo, solo tenían los sábados más estos no bastaban ya que era poco y tiempo y cada quincena Blue lo llevaba para cargar todas las bolsas que compraba.

— ¿Ya compraste todo? — Le pregunto cuando esta parecía debatirse mentalmente si le faltaba algo.

— Sí, me falta algo. — Le lanzo un guiño y Green trato de ignorarla pero no pudo.

— ¿Qué es? — Pregunto con un tono fastidiado ya que estaba cansado.

— Algo que el dinero no puede comprar… — Picardía rebosaba en sus palabras y con esto Green se sonrojo hasta la punta del cabello no sin antes acercársele y darle un suave beso en los labios. — Listo ya tengo todo…

**XX**

**GreySkyShipping**

**[Hugh/Nate]**

Nate estaba emocionado con respecto a donde iría con su amado a acampar ya que Hugh le prometió que cumpliría el sueño del menor. Cuando Hugh llego con el carro le dijo que era mejor que se durmiera cosa que acepto ya que debía admitir que los viajes en auto lo dejaban mareado.

Cayó rendido y no despertó hasta que Hugh le sacudió el hombro para despertarlo. Nate al ver que estaban en un bosque, sonrió, ya que eso le gustaba estar rodeado de la naturaleza. Montaron el campamento los dos, varias risas sonaron al intentar armar la carpa ya que no podía ni uno ni el otro.

Ya caía la noche y Nate empezó a juntar el fuego para ver que ponían ya que eso no se le había ocurrido pero al parecer Hugh lo tenía resuelto ya que puso una olla y vertió algo.

Luego de comer ambos estaban viendo hacia el cielo intentando unir las constelaciones.

— Gracias. — Dijo Nate luego de un rato. — Por preparar esto. — Se voltearon ambos para quedar frente a frente, se dieron una sonrisa para luego pasar a un beso bajo las estrellas.

**XXI**

**DualRivalShipping**

**[Cheren/Bianca]**

Bianca le acomodo la corbata a Cheren ya que este ya estaba apurado pero como todas las mañanas le revisaba para ver si estaba pulcro ya que su amado marido no podía verse sin arreglar o desgarbado, le dio un abrazo y un beso en los labios dándole su visto bueno a su imagen.

Cheren sonrió — Gracias Bianca, eres todo un amor. — Él le dio esta vez un beso en la frente y ella se sonrojo.

— Sabes que me gusta que el mejor profesor y líder de Unova se vea presentable para todos. — Le indico esta mientras le daba otro abrazo.

Cheren agradeció de nuevo levantarse al menos dos horas antes como siempre para ir a trabajar ya que se tardaba al menos una hora y media despidiéndose de su esposa.

**XXII**

**VirdianShipping**

**[Silver/Yellow]**

Silver le dio la mano a Yellow, la chica acepto la mano del pelirrojo para levantarse del suelo donde estaba, sonrió ante el gesto que le hizo el chico.

— Muchas gracias, Silver. — Se sonrojo un poco al sentir que la mano del chico seguía con la suya.

Silver al darse cuenta porque el sonrojo de la chica soltó rápidamente la mano mientras se sonrojaba, Silver hace poco había descubierto que le gustaba la chica gracias a Crys Y Blue.

— ¿Cómo has estado? — Pregunto Yellow luego de un momento incómodo.

— Bien he estado mejor pero estoy bien. — Admitió el chico mientras su sonrojo se hacía menos evidente.

— Me alegra…

— Yellow quiero decirte algo. — Interrumpió Silver mientras paraban.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Pregunto con curiosidad Yellow.

Silver se sonrojo un poco antes de continuar. — Veras yo quería decirte…bueno… ¿Te gusta alguien?

La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse. — No. — Contesto rápidamente mientras se sonrojaba.

— Oh…

— ¿Y a ti? — El chico sabía que era su única oportunidad aunque sabía que ella no le quería.

Asintió suavemente mientras la chica lo miraba con curiosidad.

— Me gustas. — Admitió y Yellow parecía que de uno a otro momento lloraría y el no entendió porque, iba a huir cuando la mano de Yellow lo detuvo.

— Y tú a mi…

**XXIII**

**OriginShipping**

**[Wallace/Steven]**

Wallace como siempre sabía que Steven no sería al cien por ciento suyo, él sabía que el amor de Steven no le pertenecería, aunque fueran novios desde que apareció Ruby todo había cambiado.

Ya no estaba la complicidad que ambos compartían, Steven ya no le decía lo hermosos que eran sus ojos y mucho menos la intimidad. Wallace ya se había hecho la idea de que perdería contra un niño pero ciertamente el chico no tenía la culpa que Steven tuviera un muy buen gusto hasta el debía de admitir que Ruby era hermoso.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir unos labios posándose sobre los suyos…

Wallace sabía que algún día de estos Steven lo abandonaría como a una muleca de trapo pero mientras eso pasaba el estaría a su par para apoyarlo porque su amor por el siempre seria incondicional.

**XXIV**

**AirPlanesShipping**

**[Elesa/Skyla]**

Skyla no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar el beso que Elesa le había robado hace unos días, aunque eso hubiera sido algo romántico para varios o varias ella no sintió que fuera lo indicado es decir ella hubiera querido una romántica confesión o algo más lindo no un simple robo de beso ya que no sabía si fue un beso de amigas, novias, amantes o algo pudo haber sido en los labios pero no sintió nada.

Skyla se sorprendió al oir algo afuera de su casa y al salir y encontrarse con Elesa se sorprendió.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunto Skyla con algo de recelo porque no quería otro beso robado.

— Solo quería ver si lo habías pensado. — Skyla odio el tono de Elesa le sonó muy frio y distante pero aun así no pudo decir algo con un tono suave y melancólico. — ¿Me quieres?

Elesa le sonrió suavemente. — ¿Tú crees que ando besando a cualquier chica por ahí? Claro que te amo…

Skyla hubiera querido su cuento de hadas pero esa confesión le basto para ser ella la quien se lanzó a los labios de su amada.

**XXV**

**EyeWearShipping**

**[Gold/Ruby]**

Gold seguía molestando a Ruby ya que la reunión a él se le hacía sumamente aburrida y que mejor manera que molestar al chico cursi.

Le había quitado el gorro y se sorprendió al ver que los rumores no eran del todo ciertos ya que no se abalanzo sobre el dispuesto a matarlo.

Siguió molestándolo pero al no ver ninguna reacción decidido dejarlo en paz, cuando la reunión termino y todos se retiraban, Gold pudo ver como Ruby se le acercaba y pensó que por fin tendría la batalla con el chico eso le excitaba de sobre manera pero nunca se esperó oir las palabras de Ruby.

— Me gustas.

Gold se le quedo viendo, esto no podía ser cierto, ¿Que mierda fue eso?

— ¡¿Qué?! — Grito pasmado Gold sin creérselo, de seguro alguien drogo su bebida o algo parecido.

— Me gustas, Gold…

Gold decidió que la mejor acción era salir corriendo y ni lento o perezoso salió disparado de ahí jamás en su vida quería hablar de esto.

Ruby sonrió ladinamente cuando el idiota había desaparecido en el horizonte, tal vez así no lo molestaría por una buena temporada.


End file.
